


Simon Says "Ruin Oikawa Tooru's Life"

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deliberate Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Simon Says "Ruin Oikawa Tooru's Life"

Oikawa has knows that he’s had a thing for pee ever since the day he and Iwaizumi had played in the rain. The setter had complained about needing to pee, and his ever stoic friend had rolled his eyes.

  


“It’s raining, Trashykawa.”

  


“Okay, and? Seriously Iwa-chan, I really have too pee!” he complained, grabbing himself through his shorts.

  


Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

  


“Just go,” he deadpanned.

  


Oikawa squawked and flailed his arms around.

  


“Someone will notice, Iwa-chan!” he worried, despite Iwaizumi being the only other person around.

  


“Did you notice when I did it?”

  


A shock of arousal stirred in the setter’s stomach.

  


“When?” he asked.

  


Iwaizumi shrugged. “Four or five times throughout the day. I can do it with you, if you’re that worried.”

  


“Okay,” Oikawa said before he can stop himself.

  


The shorter boy shrugs again, and they go to a more secluded part of Iwaizumi’s backyard. Iwaizumi squats, and pulls Oikawa down so he’ll do the same.

  


Everything is still wet from earlier, so the only hint that the shorter boy started at all was the sound of liquid hitting the grass. Oikawa swallowed thickly, and was so distracted by how turned on it made him that he forgot to go himself, and ended up pissing himself on the walk home. Luckily, everything had still been wet.

  


Now though, the entire world wasn’t wet. Just Sugawara’s pants.

  


Both of their buses had managed to break down, and the two teams had been playing Simon Says as a way to pass the time.

  


It was Noya’s turn and, with a miscevioush glint in his eyes, he’d called out, “Simon Says piss yourself!”

  


Shell-shocked, Oikawa glanced around the pavement. No one seemed to know how to react, as no one moved for a few seconds.

  


Then, a splattering noise came from his left. He looked, surprised to find Sugawara crouching on the pavement, with a blissed out look on his face. Oikawa couldn’t tell if this was heaven or Hell.

  


The other setter is undeniably attractive. Oikawa wouldn’t call him hot, or sexy like Iwaizumi; no, pretty seemed to fit him better, and Oikawa, admittedly, had a bit of a crush on him.

  


Seeing someone he had feelings for pissing his pants was Heaven; having to try to hide his hard-on from everyone else was Hell.

  


“Ha!” Noya cheered, “Suga did it!”

  


“I came to win,” Suga said with a sheepish smile, “Also, I kind of really had to go.”

  


That seemed to snap something in everyone else, because soon enough everyone around Oikawa is squatting to piss.

  


A hot rushing feeling runs through Oikawa’s system as everyone but himself and Sugawara, who had already pissed, wets their shorts.

  


“You’re out!” Noya yells, pointing an accusing finger at Oikawa.

Robotically, Oikawa moves to sit on the sidewalk. He stares at all of the puddles on the pavement until they dry up.

  


Soon after, the buses are ready to go and everyone’s boarding their respective bus.

  


Suga slid up to close to Oikawa and murmured in his ear, “I’ve heard that once you hold it like that, it’s hard to hold it again the same day because your muscles are tired. I hope I can make it on the bus ride home.”

  


Oikawa stopped short and stared at Sugawara, dry mouthed, as he boarded the bus.

  



End file.
